


Precautionary Interference

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, side pairing: Astra/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: As a joke, Alex told Astra that Kara is dating Cat, so Astra unexpectedly goes to give Cat the talk, but what they don't know is that Cat likes Kara and sees this as approval to ask Kara out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As far as distractions went, Alex knew it wasn’t her greatest. Were it another alien besides Astra, it would likely put civilians in danger. But Alex had a modicum of trust in the fact that Astra wouldn’t indiscriminately kill random media personnel just because she implied that they were dating her precious niece.

 

The fact that Astra had to this point respected that Kara’s private life was separate from her public persona lulled Alex into this complacency, she knew. But she was fighting her sister’s superpowered Kryptonian aunt without backup or Kryptonite inhibitors, and throwing Astra off in the fight so she didn’t break her hand on her face was all she was currently concerned about when she said it.

 

Later, when all was said and done, and Alex had forgiven Astra for setting her television on fire for the second time, Alex bemoaned the fact that Winn had not recorded the encounter.

 

\-----

 

When Cat first felt the presence in her office, she automatically assumed it was Kara due to the familiarity.

 

“Kiera, please tell Puck or Paul or whatever his name is that he’s fired. This budget is completely unacceptable.”

 

“Cat Grant?”

 

Cat’s head popped up, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. The woman before her was unfamiliar, wearing dark slacks with a cream blouse and matching heels, loose hair, and thick-rimmed glasses. Instinctively Cat leaned over to see Kara’s empty desk.

 

Because no, of course the girl wasn’t there, keeping strange women out of her office. Ignoring the fact that Kiera was totally useless at that to begin with.

 

“If you’re an ex-employee, and that white flashy strip of hair is just the first indicator, you’re going to have to reschedule your revenge. I have a strict three week policy between attempts. Come back next week.”

 

The woman remained unnervingly still. “You are courting my niece.”

 

Cat stood up slowly, setting her glasses on her desk. “Say that again.”

 

Astra blinked. Was the human hard of hearing? “You are courting my niece,” she repeated, louder.

 

Cat sighed as the noise outside her office quieted, beady eyes focused on the two women now. She had walked into that. “Close the door.”

 

“Why? It matters little.” Glass had never kept her from hearing anything, after all.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Cat demanded, sneaking another look at Kara’s desk.

 

“I am… Anastasia Inzer.” She crinkled her nose a little at the human identity Alex had forged for her and insisted she use for some reason, the first true reaction Cat had seen cross her remarkably placid face. 

 

Cat scoffed. She could see Witt frantically texting what she assumed was Kara, no doubt urging her to hurry back from wherever she was.

 

“Kara is my niece.”

 

Cat raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m dating Kiera?”

 

Astra frowned. “ _ Kara _ .” She did not think her niece would court anyone who could not even pronounce her name right, but she also did not believe that the girl would work for someone who disrespected her in such a way either. Kara was sweet and seemingly mild, yes, but she was also the heir to the House of El and knew the respect the name had earned her. This may not be Krypton, but she knew Kal-El was afforded a great deal of esteem because of their crest and power and he was not even heir.

 

“Yes, her.” Cat walked over to the bar. “So you’re here to do what? I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that she’s not here right now for some reason.”

 

“I wished to ascertain your worth.”

 

“Mm.” Cat took a sip of her drink before sitting back at her desk. “That is why you’re here, in my office in my building which is the heart of my multi-billion dollar company?” She propped her legs up. “Let’s get on with it. No, wait.” She waved her hand. “Before we start your little interrogation, I have to know. Are you…?”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“Are you her biological aunt?”

 

“Her mother was my identical twin, yes.”

 

“Ah,” Cat nodded. Maybe that was why this strange woman had made her way into Cat’s office claiming she was dating Kara. Perhaps it was an alien language issue. “And you’re here now because you think I’m dating Kara. Why?”

 

“I have been told you are a potential life-mate.”

 

Cat froze, glass halfway to her mouth. ‘Life-mate’ sounded a lot more permanent than ‘girlfriend.’ She wondered where the alien woman had gotten her misinformation.

 

The logical conclusion was Kara.

 

But would Kara really imply they were dating? Or perhaps that she would like them to be? Did that mean Kara thought of her that way too?

 

“You have children.”

 

“What of it?” Cat snapped, displeased the woman was now wandering around her office touching her things.

 

“This is good. Kara will bring them under the protection of her House.” Astra tapped the frame. “They are interested in science?”

 

“Adam is an engineer. Carter is twelve and is currently obsessed with environmental geology.”

 

The woman looked exceptionally pleased, Cat noted.

 

“They would have gotten along well with Kara’s family, then.”

 

“How did you survive?” Cat blurted, then added, “Last I heard, only her cousin survived the… explosion. Is that your son?”

 

“No.” Astra smiled, though it was bitter. “I was in prison. My sister was a judge and sentenced me.”

 

“Conflict of interest,” Cat muttered. 

 

The woman tipped her head. “Perhaps,” she acknowledged. “But I am here now for Kara.”

 

Cat hummed.

 

“I want to be clear,” said Astra, picking up a stapler from Cat’s desk. She pointedly crumpled it in her hand and set it back down on the desk.

 

“This would be more impressive if your niece didn’t accidentally do the same thing every week and a half while snorting over kitten videos and eating burritos,” Cat drawled.

 

“Then you are aware that I possess her other talents as well.”

 

“Mm.” Cat didn’t look up, but pulled out her nail file. Quick, decisive strokes swiped at her manicure. “So why are you here instead of the man in blue?”

 

Astra frowned. “Would you find him more intimidating? Because he is terrified of you.”

 

“Oh? Well, then,” Cat said, smirking.

 

“And Kara has already pressed the trial of affinity upon his life-mate per her duty as his elder guardian. It cannot go both ways.”

 

“Elder?” Cat’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you telling me Kara gave Lois Lane a javelin talk?”

 

“I do not know what that means.”

 

Cat waved her off. “Look it up sometime - ‘president candidate Prince javelin’ should find it for you.” She pulled on a pair of glasses. “Regardless, I understand your intent. But I’ve put off looking at this latest batch of incompetence long enough.”

 

Astra crossed her arms. “We are not - ”

 

“Miss Grant!”

 

“There you are, Kiera. Why don’t you escort Ms. Inzer out?”

 

Kara swallowed, eyes flicking between the two women. “Yes, Miss Grant.” She turned a pleading look onto Astra.

 

“Oh, and Kara,” Cat started, looking up briefly to make eye contact with her assistant’s shocked face, “make a reservation somewhere nice for dinner for the two of us. Wear something that isn’t pastel. Your aunt seems to have decent fashion sense so get her to help you. Chop chop.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you do?” Kara whispered, nearly dragging her aunt across the bullpen.

 

Astra resolved to work out in the training room at the D.E.O. more and to not be so distracted by Agent Danvers. Having her niece drag her around like a new recruit was unacceptable. She was a general.

 

The button to the elevator threatened to crack under Kara’s thumb, and Astra swallowed. “I do not know what you mean,” she replied carefully.

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “Don’t. You taught me that trick when I was eight, remember?”

 

“And yet your mother still fell for it every time it came from you.”

 

“Second tactic. Stop.” Kara pushed her into the elevator, ignoring the whispers coming from the room behind them. It wasn’t every day they saw Kara Danvers physically removing someone from Cat Grant’s office, after all. Especially given the conversation they had partially overheard before hand. “Why am I having a dinner meeting with Miss Grant?”

 

Astra furrowed her eyebrows. “Is that not a customary interaction of romance in this section of the Earth?” It was not a part of her courtship with Alexandra, but hardly anything about their relationship was usual in the first place.

 

Kara sputtered. “We’re not - I’m - she’s my boss!”

 

“Non was my subordinate as well.” Granted, Non had been an attache from the science guild to her military division, but he was still under her jurisdiction and was supposed to have followed her orders.

 

“Don’t compare us to you and Non!” That was just - ew. Kara shuddered. “Why are you even here?” she asked when it was clear that Astra had no answer about Cat’s dinner request.

 

Because a date was ridiculous.

 

Astra chose the wisest option. “Your sister sent me.”

 

Innocence and distraction had failed, but lying worked.

 

\-----

 

“I can’t believe you!” Alex said for what must have been the seventh time.

 

Astra hummed.

 

“I spent ten years of my life watching one Kryptonian, so everybody just  _ assumes _ I can handle another, but no, you just had to get me into trouble with both J’onn  _ and _ Kara,” huffed Alex, crossing her arms. “I didn’t even do anything.”

 

Astra hummed again.

 

“And this is demeaning,” said Alex, pouting.

 

Astra sighed. “Shall I simply drop you, then?” She moved to undo the harness securing Alex to her and was pleased when the agent’s hands slid over hers. “You are making too much noise. Kara is going to hear you and then we will both be in the boil.”

 

“Hot water,” Alex corrected. “And this is your fault,  _ again _ .”

 

“Which part?”

 

“All of it?” Alex rubbed her hand over her face. “I don’t know how, and I don’t want to know, but Kara wouldn’t be on this date if not for you, and we definitely wouldn’t be floating forty feet over the restaurant like menacing conjoined avengers of the night if you hadn’t forced me into this.”

 

“You did not have to come.”

 

“Uh, yeah, I did. You’re not allowed outside without my supervision, remember? And you proved there was good reason for that earlier today.”

 

“I did not maim anyone this time. That is progress.”

 

“Woohoo.”

 

“Hush, Brave One,” Astra murmured, stroking Alex’s hair as if to soothe an agitated animal. “The queen has arrived.”

 

“No one actually calls her - ”

 

Astra cut her off with a kiss.

 

\-----

 

Kara fidgeted with her tablet nervously. She had arrived early, of course, but she still wasn’t sure what this dinner was for, precisely. She’d waved the staff away already when they had tried to light the candle on the table - she’d already checked and it wasn’t a scent Cat enjoyed, not to mention it irritated Kara’s sensitive nose anyways - and picked out a wine she knew Cat enjoyed. Her ears picked up the click of heels in a familiar gait and Kara stood automatically, turning. And then she nearly stumbled.

 

It wasn’t just Cat’s dress that caused Kara to nearly float off the floor. The sleeveless green dress was as flawless as Cat’s hair and makeup, but it was Cat’s aura of power that always affected Kara like a punch to the solar plexus. There was something so enticing about how Cat wielded her influence. On autopilot, she pulled out Cat’s chair out for her, earning her a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Cat took her seat. 

 

Cat glanced over Kara’s outfit and nodded approvingly. 

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Good evening, Miss Grant.”

 

“Kara.” Cat spread her napkin out before piercing her eyes on Kara’s. “Call me Cat.”

 

“Oh no, I really couldn’t,” Kara replied, shaking her head.

 

“Mm.” Cat took a sip of her wine to hide her frown. She waved her hand carelessly at the menus. “Please order whatever you want, Kara. My treat this time.”

 

“This time?”

 

Cat paused, biting her lip.  _ Idiot _ , she chastised herself. Not even five minutes in and she was already assuming this was something they would both like to continue, so eager she was for Kara’s presence. “If you find that agreeable…?” she asked, unable to keep the imperious tone from slipping through, causing Kara to nod rapidly.

 

There was a few minutes of silence after their orders were taken, and Cat wondered what to do about it. She wished Kara would break the silence.

 

Unfortunately, when she did, Kara did so with tablet and schedule in hand. “Giovanni confirmed your appointment tomorrow for 2:30, Monique asked for a quick moment next Wednesday, so I scheduled that in after the content meeting, and Paulo - ”

 

“I don’t want to talk about work.” There was enough of that waiting for her at home and in the office.

 

Kara blinked and set her tablet aside. “I don’t understand,” she started, “why am I here then, Miss Grant?”

 

_ She doesn’t consider this a date _ , Cat realized, and she took a large sip of her wine.

 

\-----

 

“Your sister is awful at this.”

 

“Why she is my sister when she’s screwing up, and your niece when she does well?” Alex asked, frowning. “You’re not exactly very sociable, you know.”

 

Astra gave her an offended look. “I’ll have you know I was a very charismatic general. Recruits petitioned the guild to be in my division specifically.” She gave Alex a smirk. “And I was courted by the scions of three of the Great Houses.”

 

Alex gripped her tighter, scowling. “Kara said Alura had seven offers,” she argued.

 

“Which proves my point. My - Alura’s - genetic contribution is not at fault. It must be your influence.”

 

“Hey, I was a popular kid,” Alex defended. “Well, until we took in Kara. But I played sports and kicked ass.”

 

They shared a look. “It’s the El,” they both decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara watched with concern as Cat took another large swallow of her drink. She paused with her fork halfway to her mouth when Cat looked down morosely at the wine, trying to think of something to fill the silence that had plagued the table since Cat had demanded that Kara stop talking about work.

 

“Did you know Lucy works with my sister now?” Kara asked, tilting her head and wincing as she already imagined the ‘Damn it, Kara’ that Alex would have ready later. She could practically hear Alex’s ire already. It was a risk mentioning Lucy, since she was a Lane and had already snubbed Cat’s rather generous offer by leaving so soon after accepting.

 

Cat sighed. “Why should I care where Baby Lane has scurried off to? Unless she plans on returning, pleading for my mercy and benevolence, I have zero interest.” 

 

“Right, of course,” muttered Kara, looking down at her plate again. Cat wasn’t interested in small talk, after all, especially about Kara’s life. Not if it didn’t help her put together the puzzle pieces of her assistant when she could be bothered to care. The only times Cat had shown an interest in her was when she learned Kara had a foster mother and when she thought she was Supergirl. And there had been absolutely nothing better for Cat to do than pry information out of Kara when Livewire had knocked out the entire building.

 

So, if Cat wasn’t immersed in work and wasn’t interested in Kara, she thought with a twinge, then why were they here?

 

_ At least the food is good, _ Kara mused.

 

“Tell me about your aunt,” Cat said suddenly.

 

“Astra? 

 

“Mm, yes, Anastasia,” Cat replied, narrowing her eyes at Kara.

 

Kara chuckled nervously. “Right, Anastasia. Astra is just a nickname? From my childhood.” She shoved some more food into her mouth.

 

Cat waved a hand at her. “Well, go on. Tell me about her.”

 

“What would you like to know?” returned Kara, taking a sip of water.

 

“How did you reconnect?”

 

“Oh,” Kara started, trying to think of a version that seemed less genocidal of the human population and without the familial warfare. “She bumped into my sister. They’re actually dating? I think now. Something and somehow, anyways.” 

 

Cat blinked. “How… aberrant.” She stabbed at her fish delicately. “Do I need to keep your cousin away from you?”

 

“Ew, no! What?” Kara shook her head. “Alex isn’t my biological sister.”

 

“You don’t differentiate her like you do with your foster mother.” Cat tilted her head forward. “Why?”

 

“Eliza isn’t my mother. I mean, I’m not ungrateful, but. It’s just,” Kara said, sighing in frustration. “I didn’t always accept that my parents were gone. It took a while and by then, it didn’t feel right.” She chewed on her lip. “And Alex wasn’t quite so welcoming at the first.”

 

“She was an only child?”

 

“Yes. And Eliza has always… pushed Alex to succeed.”

 

Cat hummed. “Would your sister be where she is today without it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kara said, frowning. “I like to think so. But I don’t think she’d be there without me. I think she would be much happier. Or have found happiness sooner.” She shrugged. “I was a lot of work and Alex got stuck looking after me.”

 

“Kara Danvers, high maintenance?” teased Cat. “Who would have guessed.”

 

“It’s mostly reserved for food nowadays,” Kara admitted easily, smiling softly. “I get very protective of my carbs and calories.”

 

\-----

 

“And that is probably the one area where you are more civilized than Kara,” Alex commented, slipping a sour Atomics passed Astra’s unsuspecting lips, who pursed them and spat the offending candy into the alley below them with a  _ tink! _ as the dumpster dented from the force. “Though I might have to rethink that theory.”

 

“You grow more insolent with every passing day,” Astra grumbled. “It is far too tempting,” she added, pulling Alex into a kiss.

 

The candy was far sweeter when it came from Alexandra’s tongue, after all.

 

\-----

 

Cat waved Kara’s hands away. “I’m paying. We discussed this earlier and I invited you to this little outing, after all.”

 

Kara kept ahold of the bill, meeting Cat’s eyes. “Next time, then.” She released the paper.

 

“Next time?” Cat asked, stomach turning upon itself as her heart beat faster. It took a moment for her to realize that Kara was looking at her in concern, and she crossed her arms defensively.

 

“If you find that agreeable,” Kara quoted back to her, smiling warmly.

 

Cat swallowed and averted her eyes, flicking out her signature with a flourish. “Perhaps if we find the time.”

 

Kara followed behind Cat uncertainly. “Am I walking you back to your car, Miss Grant? Are you going back to the office?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Cat nodded at her driver, who quickly opened the door and allowed them to slide inside. “I’m driving you home and walking you to your door. It’s only right.”

 

Something warm was under her palm, and Cat tried to pull away immediately, mortified that she had reached out for Kara instinctively. Kara held her hand in her own for a moment longer before letting go.

 

“Is this a date?” Kara blurted, biting her lip hard behind the words.

 

“Well, it’s not a barbeque,” snarked Cat, already pulling her purse to her side protectively.

 

Kara’s hand darted out over hers.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. “My aunt told me it was, but I didn’t want to believe her.”

 

Cat sniffed. “Yes, well, I should have known better than to trust a woman with a bad dye job.”

 

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up,” Kara muttered.

 

“Oh,” Cat exhaled, warm and delighted. The sparkle in her eyes left Kara breathless.

 

“I would like to kiss you, please,” murmured Kara softly. She reached out slowly and stroked Cat’s hair back from her face, down the curve of her jaw and slid her thumb across her chin. “May I, Cat?”

 

“I think I find that agreeable,” Cat breathed, leaning in. “Provided we repeat the experience,” she added as Kara’s lips found her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never supposed to go passed the first chapter, and this chapter took way too long, but I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I do Prompt Fridays on my Tumblr. This is one of them.


End file.
